Far Away
by feinoha
Summary: Fate has returned after being away for almost two years. "Welcome Home, Fate-chan" NanoFate songfic


AN: Another fic for the wait for RM. My mind is blank. This one here is a songfic.

* * *

Fate entered the big room where many army and navy people greeted her. It was her first time seeing everyone again because of her long term mission. Being away for almost two years made her feel nervous. She continued to wander around the room occasionally stopping to talk to people.

**Far Away**

**By: Fei**

After talking to one of the military personnel that she had once worked with, Fate let out a sigh and stared at the number of people in front of her. _"This is too much. Why do they even have to make a welcome party for me…"_

Fate jumped slightly when she felt hot breath on her neck. "H-Hayate!"

After blowing on Fate's neck, Hayate flashed her long time friend a grin. "Welcome back, Fate-chan."

Fate, despite what Hayate just did, smiled and hugged Hayate. "I'm back. How are you? I missed you, Hayate. How are things between you and Carim-san?"

Hayate blushed but still smiled. "Don't pry my love life, I don't pry yours! I've been good. Usual work here and there. You? I missed you too, Come on, I'll lead you to where the others are. Oh, and Carim says sorry she can't come. She's been busy, you know, Saint church stuffs"

Fate followed Hayate. "I'm fine too. It's alright, I know we'll see each other soon. I'm happy to be back."

As they neared the table, Fate's eyes watered slightly. Everyone's here.

Tia was the first to stand and greet her. "Fate-san! It's been a while."

Fate grinned as she enveloped the girl, her colleague, and sometimes her assistant in a warm hug. "Yeah. How are you Teana? Did you managed while I was gone?"

Tia blushed as she pulled away. "I'm fine, thank you. Work is good too!"

Fate chuckled and turned to Signum. "Hi."

"Nice to see you alive, Testarossa." Signum said with her usual stoic voice.

Fate knew that that was Signum's way of greeting her after a long mission. "Thanks."

"Welcome back, Fate-san!" came Subaru's perky voice.

"_Some things never really change." _Fate smiled. "Thank you, Subaru. Glad to know you're still the same."

Subaru just grinned at her. Fate smiled at Shamal when the doctor made her way to Fate.

"Glad to see you in one piece, Fate-chan." Shamal hugged Fate briefly and Fate said thanks. Fate saw a small red head at the side and nodded at her. Fate smiled and nodded back. _"Well, Vita's still the same."_

"Fate-saaaan!" Fate turned to look at the owner of the voice that sounded as if the owner is about to cry. "I thought I'll never see you again!"

Fate chuckled at Shari and accepted the hug. "Hey now. Calm down Shari."

Shari sniffed. "It's just that, you did not call so much and it took you so long. I thought I'm going to lose my superior!!!"

Fate patted Shari's head. "Now, that won't happen anytime soon. I can't let my best colleague go work for someone else now, right?"

Shari smiled and wiped her tears. "Yes! Welcome back, Fate-san."

Fate smiled once more. Her eyes then wandered to three small figures. "Kids!"

Caro was the first to run into Fate's arm followed by Erio and Lutecia as Fate knelt down to level with them. "Fate-san!"

Fate hugged Caro close and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm back, Caro."

"I missed you, Fate-san!" Caro exclaimed, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Fate laughed. "I missed you too."

Caro pulled away and Lutecia stared at Fate. Fate smiled warmly at Lutecia and made a 'come here' gesture. Lutecia made few steps and stopped in front of Fate.

"I'm back, Lulu." Fate said, in a gentle voice that seemed like music to other people's ears.

"Welcome back." Lutecia said, just above a whisper.

"I missed you. Did you miss me?" the blonde girl asked as she offered her hand to Lutecia.

The girl with same burgundy eyes took her hand and held it. "Mm. I did."

Fate pulled the girl gently and hugged her. Lutecia was surprised at what fate did but smiled nonetheless and hugged her guardian back. Lutecia pulled away and joined Caro.

"Erio. How are you?" fate greeted her brother as he came near her.

"I'm fine, Fate-san. How about you? I'm glad you're safe." Erio said.

Fate patted Erio on the head. "I'm good. Thanks, did you keep the others safe here?"

Erio nodded and grinned. "Yes. We've been training a lot too."

Fate giggled. "That's good."

After everyone settled, Fate looked around at the group once more and frowned.

"_Don't worry. We told her about this. She might come later." _Fate blinked at Hayate's telepathic message and smiled at her.

"_Thanks, Hayate."_

Hayate just smiled and continued mingling with the others.

After a while of mingling and catching up with the others, Hayate went up the stage with a silly smirk plastered on her face. "Good evening commanders, lieutenants, instructors, enforces, colleagues and the like." Greeted the brunette happily. "As we all know, this is a welcome back party for our beloved Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. As a 'coming back' gift to all of us, Fate-san is going to sing us a song!"

Fate blushed and stared at Hayate incredulously, "Hayate! I did not agree to this!"

Hayate grinned and laughed. "Oh come on, Fate-chan! You've been gone for so long, let us have our fun!"

Fate blushed harder as the people cheered for her asking her to sing.

Fate stared at the group and saw them cheering too.

"Sing, Fate-san!" Subaru and Tia said together.

Shamal nodded as Signum and Vita smirked at her.

Shari smiled at Fate. "Come one, boss!"

Fate resisted the urge to facepalm at Shari. Her gaze then shifted to the three kids.

Lutecia smiled briefly. "Sing for us, Fate-san."

Caro smiled happily. "Go, Fate-san!"

"Do your best!" Erio chuckled.

Fate sighed and stood up from her seat, "Fine, fine. I'll sing already!"

The people in the room cheered and clapped their hands happily.

Fate walked up the stage and took the mic from Hayate before bumping her hips with the brunette. "You'll pay for this, Yagami."

Hayate laughed loud and handed the mic over. "Will do, Harlaown."

The brunette went to where the others are and sat down.

Fate smiled at the audience and spoke in the mic. "Umm… so since Hayate has forced me in this, I will now sing you guys a song."

Music filled the room and everyone hushed each other waiting to hear Fate T. Harlaown's voice. "I dedicate this song to the person most special to me." Fate then took a deep breath…

"_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know"_

The blonde goddess took a deep breath once more and closed her eyes.

"_I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know"_

Fate kept her eyes closed as she sing, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. Because her eyes are closed, Fate didn't see the new person standing at the end of the room watching her.

"_So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know…"_

Fate opened her lips to continue but instead she heard a voice all too familiar yet not hers and her eyes widened as the tears that once threatened to fall has made their way down the burgundy eyed girl.

"_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say…"_

Fate smiled even though tears continue to flow down her cheeks as she watched the person she's been waiting for walk towards her, singing a song that would soon be dear to Fate. Fate made eye contact with her special one and continued the song.

"_I love you  
I loved you all along…"_

Nanoha reached Fate and stood before her smiling warmly.

"_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go"_

Nanoha raised her free hand and Fate mimicked her, their hands touching each other as Nanoha sang. Fate intertwined her hands with Nanoha's and pulled her to her in a warm hug as they both sing the last part together.

"_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go"_

Everyone cheered for the couple and clapped their hands for them.

Fate kissed Nanoha briefly and wiped the tears from her girlfriend's cheeks. "You're late."

Nanoha wiped the tears from the blonde's face, just as what Fate did. "Nyahahaha… Gomen, but… I'm here now, right?"

Fate nodded. "Yes. We're together now, Nanoha." Fate kissed Nanoha once more eliciting "aww's" and cheers from the audience.

"Welcome home, Fate-chan."

"**I'm home, Nanoha."**

**[x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x][x]**

There. Another one-shot.

RM might take long. My mind is blank that's why I'm giving this one-shots.

Are you guys willing to wait for RM?

--fei. 3


End file.
